


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: But I'm back with my gay Queenfics, Cutesy Gay Angst, Especially when I've been tagging fics I haven't seen in months, Happy-Sappy, I suck at tagging, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, That have to be reuploaded because of a dumb hacker, Who wanted to wipe me from the site, but it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: Brian rolled onto his side, frowning. “It means I can’t stand to look at myself, so I don’t know why you’d want to see me.”“Oh, Bri,” Roger sighed, walking over to the brunette. He knelt next to the bench and rolled Brian’s shirt up slowly, whispering as he did so, “There is nothing wrong with the way you look. There never has been, and there never will be. You are--” he stopped, bending to kiss Brian’s stomach-- “the most beautiful man I have ever seen. You are the absolute love of my life.”~~Brian's feeling particularly self-conscious lately. Roger's noticed. It's time to reassure his husband that he is perfect just the way he is.





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> **This is set sometime late in the life of Queen, before Freddie's death of course, but pretty late on. I hope you all enjoy this fluff-fest, and remember to comment and kudos ♥**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

“This is nice,” Brian sighed, reclining his feet over the edge of the boat and poking his toes into the warm ocean water. He glanced up at his boyfriend and smiled. “How did you manage this?”

“Rented a boat, got a license. A lot of work, really, so you’d better fucking love me,” answered the blond, a cigarette hanging over his lip.

“Come here,” Brian laughed, stretching his arms out for Roger, “and I’ll show you how much I love you.”

Roger, who had been resting in the driver’s seat with his feet propped up on the bench adjacent to him, lifted himself almost lazily from where he sat and walked over to the brunette. Plopping down next to Brian, Roger flung an arm around his boyfriend and pulled the man in against his chest. He kissed the top of Brian’s curls gently, his fingertips trailing down the man’s sleeve.

“Why are you wearing a shirt?” Roger asked. “Aren’t you hot?”

Brian frowned down at himself. Even now, he had a very hard time liking his body. The fame that being in Queen had brought him should have made him feel better about himself, but all it really did was remind him what he hated about himself. Among that long list of reasons why he didn’t love himself was his stomach.

Brian had a specific body type. He was tall and thin. However, in recent years, Brian began to lose some of that naturally fast metabolism. His abdomen slowly began to puff out, and Brian hated that. It was a disgusting, shameful flaw.

About the time he gained weight, he also stopped taking his shirt off around Roger. He also stopped wearing some of his older outfits in favor of oversized t-shirts.

Today, he was wearing one of these shirts. This one was particularly long, stretching to his knees almost. Brian enjoyed this shirt and the comfort it brought him, but Roger hated it.

The blond missed his boyfriend. He missed the way that Brian used to be. That was why he started doing dates like this one-- he wanted to get Brian back. His hope for taking the older man out on the ocean had been that Brian would want to actually get _in_ the water.

“Here,” Roger prompted, wrapping his hands around the cloth and beginning to pull it off. “Let’s go swimming, yeah?”

“I can swim with my shirt on,” Brian stated quickly, scooting away from Roger.

The blond sighed. “Alright, if you want.” He stood up and walked over to the other side of the boat, where he rummaged around for a moment before coming back. He held two life jackets, and he extended one out to Brian. “Put this on.”

“Really?” Brian smirked, taking the vest and examining it. “You do know I can swim, right?”

Roger shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. They’re protocol, and you’re going to use it.”

Brian took the jacket with a huff and pulled it on. Roger knelt down in front of the man and pushed the belts closed. “Too tight?”

“Perfect,” Brian smiled. He slid off of the edge of the boat into the water, bobbing under the gentle waves. Splashing back up, he brushed his hair away from his face and, shutting one eye against the bright sunlight, beamed, “Aren’t you going to get in?”

Roger was fidgeting with his own life jacket, but at Brian’s question he slid into the water as well.

Immediately, Roger was met by a spray of salty sea water as Brian splashed him before pushing himself away. When the curly-headed brunette dove under the boat, Roger followed.

“Bri?” he asked, his voice echoed in the small pocket made by the boat. “What’re you--”

Brian cut him off by quickly pulling the blond in and pressing down against the man’s lips. He let himself lean back so that his head rested in the water while Roger thrusted himself slightly onto his boyfriend. One hand brushed through Roger’s hair while the other was spread over the smaller man’s back for support.

When Roger finally pulled away, it was to ask, “What was that for?”

“Today. Everything.”

Roger rolled back into the water, creating a small ripple of waves that made the boat rock. “Why under here?”

Brian shrugged. “It felt more romantic.”

Kicking his feet up so that his legs brushed against Brian’s, Roger smiled. “You know what else is romantic?”

“What?” Brian asked.

Roger lurched back to his boyfriend and pushed against Brian’s vest. His fingers found the belts while his lips found the brunette’s. As he shoved the life jacket lower on Brian’s arms, Brian asked, “What happened to protocol?”

“Oh, screw protocol,” Roger responded. He started to roll up Brian’s shirt, but Brian shoved away quickly and flipped the vest back on.

“I think protocol is important,” he said quickly. “Safety and whatnot.”

“What’s with you, Bri?”

“Nothing.”

“Bollocks,” Roger shook his head. “You’ve been acting strange. Why don’t you want me to see you shirtless?”

“Why are you so bent on me taking my shirt off?” Brian countered.

“You used to love it when I gave tummy kisses or chest rubs,” Roger pouted. “Now you don’t even want me to touch you.”

“It’s not like that, Rog,” Brian sighed. He dove back under the boat and moved towards the ladder. Roger followed.

“Then explain it to me, Brian. Because right now, it looks like you just want to leave me.”

“I could never leave you,” Brian said. “I love you.”

“Do you? You can’t even stand me touching you!”

Brian took the first step up the boat ladder, and Roger pulled him back into the water, turning him around to face the blond.

“Tell me. Please,” Roger sobbed. “I deserve that much, don’t I? After all this time?”

Brian bit his lip. “I--” he started, stopped, and took a shaky breath. He shook his head. “I can’t.”

“You don’t love me anymore.”

“That couldn’t be farther from the truth. You know I love you. I couldn’t stand life without you, Rog.”

Roger tossed himself onto the ladder, pulling himself onto the top of the ladder and sitting on it. He started to take off the life jacket, and Brian wrapped an arm around the base of the ladder to watch. “You’re seriously going to have a fit over this.”

“It’s not just this, love,” Roger sighed, hanging the jacket over the side of the boat and turning to walk away. Brian followed up the ladder, struggling to remove his life jacket. When pulling on the belt didn’t work, Roger turned back to Brian and briskly approached, stripping the man of the vest.

“What is it, then?”

“Everything,” Roger whispered. “Life’s changed.”

“It’s not set in stone, Rog.”

“It shouldn’t change this much, though.”

Brian stretched out over the cushioned bench, lying on his stomach so that his chin rested on the armrest. “Why does this bother you so much?”

“Because my own boyfriend, my husband by all accounts but law, won’t even let me see him with his shirt off. What does that mean?”

Brian rolled onto his side, frowning. “It means I can’t stand to look at myself, so I don’t know why you’d want to see me.”

“Oh, Bri,” Roger sighed, walking over to the brunette. He knelt next to the bench and rolled Brian’s shirt up slowly, whispering as he did so, “There is nothing wrong with the way you look. There never has been, and there never will be. You are--” he stopped, bending to kiss Brian’s stomach-- “the most beautiful man I have ever seen. You are the absolute love of my life.”

“I’m disgusting.”

Roger continued to push the shirt up, revealing Brian’s entire stomach. It did puff out a little more now than it used to, but then again, so did Roger’s. Brian was still a far cry from being fat. “You’re anything _but_ disgusting.”

“Look at me,” he cried, close to sobbing. “Look at this, and tell me I’m not disgusting.”

“I am,” Roger said, resting his head next to Brian’s belly button. “So your stomach pops out, and your thighs are a tiny bit bigger? So what? That’s part of aging, Bri. That’s life. But guess what?”

Brian sniffled. “What?”

“You’re still beautiful. And besides, you should see me these days,” he added with a laugh.

The brunette glanced down at Roger. “I have. You’re still a fucking god.”

Roger, lifting himself and dragging his body over Brian’s until his lips reached the older man’s chin, shook his head. “If I’m still a god, you’re still my heaven.” He tilted Brian’s face and kissed the brunette’s nose. “If I’d be a king, you’d be my palace.” He pressed his lips down on either cheekbone. “If I’d be a beggar, you’d be the spare change that saved my life. No matter what, you will always be the light in my world.”

“Always?” Brian asked.

Roger nodded. “Always.”

“Even when I’m old and grey and wrinkly everywhere?”

“Especially then,” Roger laughed.

“And when I can’t stand up on my own anymore?”

“I’ll be taking care of your ass then,” Roger smirked.

“When I’m wearing diapers because I should have died a decade earlier?”

“God,” Roger laughed. “Bri, _I’m_ not going to make it that far.”

“Rog?”

“Yes, love?”

Brian sat up and finished removing his shirt, dropping it on the floor of the boat. He settled back down and pulled Roger closer to him. “Belly kisses and chest rubs?”

Roger couldn’t help but laugh as he nodded, “Anything you want, dear. Anything you want.”

Brian closed his eyes, enjoying every second he could feel Roger’s touch on his skin. Maybe they weren’t quite so young anymore, but they had a long way left to go. Brian couldn’t imagine spending that time with anyone else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading, darlings! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment and kudos ♥♥**   
>  **I kind of want to do more late-life Maylor, so be on the lookout for that, darlings!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
